It hurts bad aka harry's first birthday
by wannabe witch11
Summary: The story behind the torn picture Harry found in his deceased GodFather's bedroom in DH and what happened afterwards. It's just a bunch of little moments between Lily and James and sometimes Harry as they're struggling to build a family and fight a war.
1. July 31

"Oh but Lily, Please?" James begged on his knees.

"No James! He's only a year old!" she looked up from Witch's Weekly and grinned as her husband pleaded with her.

"But he'll be a natural! Just like me!" James said standing and thumping himself on the chest.

"What if he's more like his mother?" Lily asked. James looked utterly confused.

"Well, I-I- Oh please Lily?" James had taken up pleading again. Lily chuckled, standing up next to her husband.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her and for a moment they stayed like this neither noticing the one year old birthday boy crawling towards his new mini broom.

"Okay, he can ride it." Lily whispered.

"Yes!" James cheered in triumph but just then something zoomed past them.

"Harry!" they both cried.

Sirius, of course, chose that moment to apparate into the Potter's kitchen. He examined the situation, little Harry zooming around the house, James chasing after him on foot, and Lily collapsing into a chair laughing.

"Enjoying my birthday present, eh?" he asked. Lily just laughed harder but James scowled, gasping for breath.

"I could use some help!" he shouted at Sirius.

"Hold on, this is one of those picture perfect, heart warming memories! We need to preserve it!" He picked up a large wizarding camera off the table and snapped a quick photo and then helped James corner little Harry.

"Happy Birthday, squirt!" Sirius tossed his Godson into the air while James settled down on the sofa and cuddled Lily.


	2. August 16

"LILY!!!" James shouted from the top of the stairs. Lily sighed and walked to the foot of the stairs with a little black-haired baby perched on her hip.

When she reached her destination she found herself gazing up at James Potter clothed in only boxers with little golden snitches on them.

"I don't have anything to wear!" he whined.

"Oh, honestly James! I swear you sound more like a woman than I do!" she huffed as she stamped up the stairs and shoved Harry into his father's arms.

"See here James," she said opening their closet door and pointing at the rack filled with dozens of perfectly nice robes. "You have plenty to choose from. Just pick one!"

"But Lily….." he took up his whining again.

"No buts James! Get dressed!" she announced as she plucked her child from the man once again.

"No buts?" he inquired as she left the room. He peeked his head out the door and shouted at her back in his most mischievous voice, "Well yours looks rather nice."

He jerked his head inside the door just in time to miss the blue sparks that had shot backwards from her wand.

-------

Half an hour later James came down in a very nice set of dark blue dress robes with silver thread. He was only half satisfied with his outfit and not at all pleased with his messy hair. He also wore a big puppy pout as he slumped down in his chair to accept his breakfast from his wife.

"Here's your oatmeal, Harry, and your bacon and eggs, James." Lily bent over and kissed her husband's jaw. "You look very nice, love."

"Thanks, Lils I…" James stopped as a big glob of oatmeal plopped down right in the middle of his dress robes. Then another breakfast projectile of oatmeal splattered on his face. A tiny giggle from across revealed the culprit immediately. Harry was holding another spoonful of oatmeal and aiming for his mother now.

"Don't you even think about it you naughty boy!" James looked up and saw her restraining a smile.

He stood and scooped up the little potter in his arms.

"Look what you did my little quidditch superstar!" James scolded playfully.

"Hand him over James! Your covering him in oatmeal! Go change… again." Lily said grabbing the baby.

The boy's little green eyes looked up into hers as his tiny body shook with giggles. She sighed pleasantly as she held him closer and rubbed his back. But then a miniscule fist clamped around a lock of red hair and yanked.

"Youch! Harry don't pull Mummy's hair!" He giggled more and she softened.

James came trudging down the stairs obviously very downcast in a very flattering dark green robe.

"James do you mind holding Harry for a moment I just need to grab something upstairs and I'll be ready to meet Sirius and Remus and Peter." She dashed up the stairs and grabbed her handbag. As she came back down the stairs she found James holding baby harry at arms length his face twisted. Then she noticed the trail of vomit down the front of James' robes.

"Oh boys…" she sighed her head in her hand.


	3. August 28

"James." Lily breathed as she clutched her abdomen. "James!!" she was yelling it now, screaming it desperately. Her heart beat quickened and her breathing was ragged with ecstasy.

"James you better get your sorry arse up those stairs!" she heard her husband clambering up the stairs. He rushed into the room panting.

"What is it love? Is something wrong? You were…" he stopped as he looked up and saw her bare stomach was glowing a brilliant blue. He rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses and looked again. There she was, his beautiful wife standing on the tiled bathroom floor in her red flannel pajama pants and a delicate pink bra. And her stomach was bright blue!

"Lily... what-what, why is your, er stomach, uh blue, dear?" he stumbled over his words.

"Because, James!" she whispered excitedly. She walked over, hugged him tightly, nuzzling her freckled face into his cotton-clothed chest. "We're having a baby!"

She pulled back to measure his reaction.

"Another one?" he said now firmly grasping her waist and gazing at her stomach that was slowly fading back to its normal skin color.

"Yes! I performed this charm… the book said it's foolproof." She said pointing to an enormous charms book on the bathroom counter. "If my stomach glowed green it was negative, if it glowed blue it's positive! We're having another baby!"

Lily's smile waned a little as James nervously ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the ceiling. Then he looked back down at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen him wear.

"It better be a girl! You know I want a daughter!" he shouted as he began to tickle her.

"No! No! James! Please!" Lily shouted through her giggles. He chased her around the room, down the stairs, through the kitchen until he tackled her onto the sofa.

"I've got you!" he shouted triumphantly pounding his fists in the air and straddling her tiny body. She quirked one eyebrow.

"_You've _got _me_? I don't think so cowboy!" and in one swift motion she flipped him off of her onto the ground and was now lying on top of him. She leant down and planted a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey Potter guess what?" she asked him.

"What's that, _Potter?_" he teased.

"We're having a baby!" she half pronounced, half giggled.

"Yeah so I've heard." He said gently rolling her off of him and standing up. He promptly scooped her into his arms like holding a baby and twirled her around in his strong arms. Suddenly a baby's cry came from the little nursery just up the stairs. They both froze and moaned, Harry was awake with a big stinky diaper to change.

"It's your turn!" they both shouted. But James was too quick; he dropped Lily onto the sofa and ran to the bathroom locking himself in. Lily followed and pounded on the door.

"Potter! Open this door right now! It is most definitely your turn!" She shouted.

"Oh come off it Potter! You're his mother!" he shouted back.

'_I have got to stop calling him Potter! He just shoots it right back!' _she thought.

She let out loud sigh and stamped her way up the stairs to change Harry's diaper for the eighth time in a row!

'_How did James always get out of this?_' she thought as he picked up her crying son.

'_Oh well, I'll just make him sleep on the couch tonight!'_ an evil grin danced across her feminine features. But just then James popped his head in the nursery.

"Hey Lils? I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight!" he teased.

"Aaaaargh!" she yelled throwing one of Harry's empty bottles at his big fat head. But he dodged it and skipped into the room, kissed her on the cheek, and said,

"Love you Lils!" and slipped out.

She sighed and touched the spot where he kissed her.

'_Bloody Hell! Why did he do this to her?'_ she thought as she smiled to herself and carried harry down the stairs.


	4. August 30

"James calm down! You've met them before! A million times!" Lily tried to calm her husband as they prepared to disapparate to her childhood home for a Sunday brunch.

"I know! But your dad scares me! I don't think he likes me…"

"Oh don't be silly James!" Lily waved her hand at him as she flicked her wand and Harry's jacket buttoned itself. At this the little boy cheered and clapped his hands.

"Of course my father doesn't like you! You married his little girl… and not to mention took her innocence…"

James turned pale.

"Lily! Your supposed to encourage me and tell me that your family loves me!"

"Oh, sorry James! Um… How's this? Oh James my parents love you and my sister adores you! Remember that last visit?" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

James flinched and held up his hands as if it would guard himself from Lily's words.

"NO! don't remind me!"

"Ok then! We're off" she scooped up Harry in her arms and apparated in a quick pop.

---------------

Moments later Lily popped into the Evans' yard where her parents stood waiting.

"Oh Lily dear!" Her mother ran to embrace her. "Harry! Oh you've gotten so big! Come now! Let Granny hold you!" then as a side remark she murmered to Lily,

"I can't even hold my other grandson he's so sodding porky!"

Lily giggled at her own mother's rudeness.

"Oh I missed you mum! By the way, did Tuney make it?"

"As a matter of fact she did! Her and Dursley are in the kitchen."

"Ok thanks mum! Hello Dad!" Lily said walking to her father. He hugged her briefly then asked,

"Where's that Potter kid? Did he leave you? I swear! If he hurt a hair on your precious head! Where is he? Lily, I am going to murder him!"

"Dad! DAD! Calm down!! He's just at the house collecting himself before he comes. Please, Please don't scare him so much this time! Hell, we've got Tuney in there clutching her rosary at the sight of another wizard. We don't need you making murder threats! I'm sure he'll be here any moment now…."

POP

"Speak of the devil!" Lily drawled as she attached herself to her husband's arm and entwined her fingers in his.

Her father glared as they all entered the cozy home for a delicious lunch and some major butt kissing on James' part and some major face stuffing on Vernon's part.

------------------

After a rather uneventful lunch (besides harry launching more food) they were all sitting around the table when Lily stood and cleared her throat to gain the other's attention.

"Um- James and I," she started pulling James up beside her where he looked everywhere but her parents eyes, "Have a- er, announcement to make." She paused for affect as everyone was now staring intently at her.

"I'm pregnant!" she proclaimed gleefully. At this James finally gazed down at her parents to see what would come next. Mrs. Evans smiled kindly but Mr. Evans sat looking slightly dazed, quite like a troll, James commented to himself. But Petunia shrieked with indignation as she jumped from her chair.

"Another one? I swear! Your lot shouldn't be allowed to breed!" She grabbed her husband's hand and her baby (Vernon took his slice of cake with him) and stormed out.

Lily's face fell and she ran up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. James sighed ran his hand through his hair and dashed after her.

"Lily?" he asked cautiously pushing the door open. She was lying on her bed but when he entered she sat up and rubbed her eyes. They were red and puffy and her face was wet and blotchy. But James didn't care. He sat down beside her smiling and held her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him.

"Lily, love. Don't mind that old hag of a sister you have!" he joked.

"No James!" she yelled. She smacked his hand away and stood up. She was facing him now and he could tell she was really upset.. at him.

"She's my sister James! I love her! Don't you understand that? I don't want to forget about her! But she only ever has something hurtful to say! She hates me James! She hates me, she hates you and she hates our family! Our family James, me you and harry! She hates us! She hates us…." Lily drifted off into her sobs and collapsed into his lap.

He hugged her tightly rubbing circles on her back and whispering soothing words to her.

After a while she looked up her face now tear free.

"I'm sorry for the outburst James. I'm just a little worked up that's all."

"I know love, just relax it'll all be ok." He said.

"James?"

"Yes love?"

"Isn't it funny? Before we left I was trying to calm you down and now he we are and you had to calm me down!" she giggled.

"Oh yeah!" he grinned. "I'll add that to my list."

She looked up and quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Your list?"

"Yes It's my list of reasons why Lily Evans and James Potter are perfect for each other. I started it in fourth year this would be reason number 729!"

Lily snorted.

"You are such a stalker James!"

"Yes! But a handsome stalker at that!"

She snorted again.

"Yeah alright Mr. Handsome Stalker, let's go downstairs before my parents start to worry that we're doing… things"

"Ew Lily! Your gross!" James smacked her arm playfully.

"Ew don't touch! Cooties! COOTIES!" Lily yelled running down the stairs.

"Hey wait cootie queen! You didn't get your kiss yet!" James laughed skipping after her.


	5. September 1

"Shhhh!" Lily attempted to hush her disgruntled child. "Harry please calm down!"

She pleaded as he screamed. She was standing with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Andromeda and Ted Tonks. They were at Kings Cross Station where they were seeing off little Nymphadora Tonks. She was going into her 3rd year at Hogwarts.

She was sporting long, curly blue tresses and big, round purple eyes. Her trunk was adorned with countless band stickers and her tiny owl was a peculiar shade of green (her parents never knew that she had charmed him that summer). Everything about her screamed unique.

She tripped when she got out of the car. Then she promptly dropped her trunk on James' foot and after that Sirius insisted that he could carry it. After that she got her jacket caught on those muggle-spinny-turner thingy-mabobs that eat your tickets. Once on Platform 9 ¾ she tripped on her own two feet and knocked over a large 5th year hufflepuff boy. After this whole ordeal she was thoroughly embarrassed and quite scraped up. But although this was true she never let it show once through her large smirk. She just laughed it off and kept walking. Truth was she hadn't known any of the Marauders (besides her cousin Sirius) very well before and was kicking herself for her clumbsiness.

"Alright kiddo!" Sirius said ruffling her hair until she smacked it away, "Better get on that train before you hurt yourself any farther!"

James and Remus chortled but Lily glared and hit Sirius' arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Give Nymphadora a break, won't you?"

"Um…it's actually Tonks.." tonks said quietly.

"Oh! Sorry! _Tonks_.." Lily said.

Harry's arms waved wildly and he reached for his almost-cousin to see her off. Lily giggled and handed her baby over to dora.

"Bye Harry! I'll miss you!" she gave the baby a tight squeeze and he planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She sighed.

"I can't wait til I get married and have a baby!" she said dreamily.

Lily giggled.

"I bet you'll make a great mother!" she said

"As long as she doesn't drop the poor kid!" Sirius muttered and James and Remus tried to cover their laughter. Lily glared at Sirius once more.

Remus felt a little bad for laughing at her so he griped her shoulder and added,

"Yeah, you'll be a great wife and mother someday! Whoever marries you will be lucky he's got such a pretty little girl!" he encouraged.

She blushed and her mother cut in.

"You are very pretty Nymphadora, but you'd look even more beautiful if your hair wasn't blue!" she added.

"Nah! I like the blue," pushed Sirius "It makes you look.. I doon't know… suave!" but suddenly his voice turned serious, "But you shouldn't be thinking about boys anyhow! No dating until your…….. 28!" he announced.

"What? Yeah right Sirius! For your information I've already had a boyfriend!" But as soon as she let the information escaped her lips she gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth, glancing in her father's direction. But he just smiled and she sighed relieved.

"Don't worry Nymphadora! I'm sure you'll have plenty more!" Remus teased.

Then they all said their goodbyes and gave hugs and kisses. As she climbed onto the train she turned around one more time,

"Oh Remus? It's Tonks!" she shouted but as she turned back around she tripped on the top step. However, she quickly recovered and stood up swiftly.

"I'm alright! I'm okay!" and then she was gone.

As soon as she disappeared into the depths of the train Sirius walked up to Remus and playfully nudged him in the ribs and winked repeatedly.

"You hitting on my cousin, eh?" he teased.

"Wh-what?! No, no of course not! She's bloody 13 Sirius! I'm not completely twisted like you! And for one I'm appalled…"

"Chill Moony! I was Joking! You know, a _joke_ calm down. Relax!" he chuckled.

A/N: Ok…. So I know this is kinda short again.. sorry but I didn't have much time and I had writer's block! And I know it doesn't have much about lily and james at all in this chapter so…. Sorry. And my last chapter was September 3 and this has to be September 1 so I'll be switching dates around.. sorry for any confusion. Anyways I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon but I'm at a loss. So if you have anything you want to see in this story tell me please! What characters do you want introduced? Or would you rather see more scenes of the Potters? Review! Tell All! Thanx guys!


	6. September 15

"James, I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"No Lily, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" James roared. "Do you even care about our future child? You are NOT going on this mission!"

Lily teared up and roared defiantly into her husband's face,

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? OF COURSE I CARE FOR THIS CHILD! IT'S PART OF ME!" as she said this she held her very slightly enlarged stomach (Lily was almost 2 months pregnant when she found out so yeah…)

"DO _YOU_ CARE ABOUT IT? HUH JAMES? WHAT IF _YOU_ DIED? YOUR KIDS WOULDN'T HAVE A FATHER!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LILY? SIT AROUND AND WATCH THE REST OF THE ORDER? WATCH AS THEY GET THEMSELVES KILLED? WATCH AS INNOCENT MUGGLES ARE MURDERED? IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECT?"

Lily was now all out sobbing and she fell back onto the sofa and looked up at James.

"No James. I don't. You were there; you heard what Dumbledore told us. He's after us, James. We don't know why and I know we're in hiding. But what are you going to do when you come home one day and find your family murdered?" she said very calmly. Her expression was serene despite the coldness in her eyes and the tears pouring from them. James sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms protectively where he let her sob into his chest.

"Lily, you know I love you more than anything! This family is so important to me. I'd gladly die for you all right now! But I hate being useless and helpless. I hate watching our friends suffer. I hate hearing about all the deaths, of innocent people! It's all so horrible Lil," James was now crying softly. Lily looked up, comforted somewhat by her husband's words. She cupped his face with her hands.

"James, you aren't useless or helpless. You are everything to me and your son! We must fight this war one step at a time and if our family must take baby steps then we will. James, we may never have a big impact in this war and we may not see Voldemort's downfall in our lifetime, but right now let's focus on the little things. The things we can do, like love our son and teach him things. We are not useless because our family is just as important as the Order." James smiled at his wife.

"Thank Merlin you were always more reasonable than me! One of us has to be if we're going to keep sane! I love you Lily Ev-Potter, Lily Potter." He grinned a big, bright grin. Lily giggled, it had been a year and a half and James still called her Evans sometimes. She loved how James could always bring her back to happiness. After this huge fight and this horrible war raging, she was now sitting in his lap giggling.

----------------

Meanwhile, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place…..

"Okay… James and Lily will be here soon and…" he was muttering as he paced the kitchen floor glancing down every few seconds. Most would think he was talking to himself, but that's because they couldn't see the miniature version of James Potter sitting patiently on the floor watching his godfather pace. When he finally stopped pacing and scooped up the boy, he giggled with excitement.

"Alright Prongslet! Let's get to work! Tonight is very important! It's your Mummy's and Daddy's second anniversary!" he set about putting up decorations and cooking food. He let Harry put the confetti on the tables but it ended up all over, attached to the walls, ceiling and furniture.

"Prongslet! How did you do this! Hmmm…. Must be early signs of Magic." He shrugged. "I think it's a nice touch! Good work Mini-Marauder!"

They finished up their work as a Remus and Peter showed up. (They only wanted a few there, because the Potters were in hiding.)

"Um, Sirius... what's all this for?" Remus asked looking skeptically at the confetti coated couch.

"Remus! How could you forget? It's Lily and James' second anniversary!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus and Peter exchanged looks but decided to let Sirius figure this one out on his own.

"Oh right! How could we have forgotten Remus?" Peter said slapping his forehead.

A few minutes later the Potters arrived to receive their son. However, when they entered they were flabbergasted.

"Wh-wh-what is all this for?" James stuttered afraid he had forgotten something. He looked pleadingly at Lily but she looked just as confounded as himself. Sirius was grinning like a mad man. He had remembered something important and no one else had!!

"Your anniversary! Duh!" Sirius said leading them into the living room. Lily and James looked at each other shocked. Their anniversary had been three months previous. But then they entered the living room and found it plastered with confetti.

"What the…?" Lily said.

"Oh this is MM's handiwork! Great job isn't it?"

"MM?" James asked.

"Mini-Marauder aka Harry!" Sirius said ruffling the boy's hair. Harry laughed his tiny chortle.

"Happy annifersy, mummy and daddy!" He said in a cute baby voice. (Since he is a baby!)

James and Lily looked at each other (yet again, they've been doing a lot of that...) and smiled.

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yeah Prongs?"

"It's not our anniversary."


	7. September 19

Lily ran about the house preparing herself and her two boys as they were already late. Today was the day her parents had scheduled an appointment with the reverend of the church she had attended as a girl, Reverend Patterson. She hadn't seen him since the summer after her third year when he had preached a sermon against witchcraft, saying that those who participated in it had sold their soul to the devil. As a faithful believer herself, Lily had felt extremely offended at this. No one ever really knew why she had stopped attending except her family. The Evans' wanted the Reverend to pray over little Harry and the unborn baby. Lily was a mess as she scrambled to gather up everything and deal with her guilt for not attending a single sermon of the Reverend's in 7 years. She wore a beautiful light blue cap sleeve, knee length dress with a modest neckline and a small string of pearls. Her wild red hair was long and straightened. James came down the stairs with his wand pointed at himself ciphering off all the lint from his smart black suit. Underneath his jacket was a crisp white shirt and a baby blue tie striped with darker blue. His hair still could not be tamed but he had done his best. Then little Harry toddled in from the sitting room making whooshing noises as he guided his little quidditch action figure through dramatic dives and sharp turns. He was sporting black trousers and a light blue button up. His mother had purchased a blazer for him but he simply refused to keep it on for longer than 10 seconds. James bent down on one knee beside his son.

"Here Harry, Let daddy see," James took the action figure from harry and with a flick of his wand the figure zipped around the room in and out of doorways and around and around the banister. Harry giggled happily and chased after it. Lily decided that they were finally ready to depart, and entered the hall quite frazzled when she was knocked in the side of the head by some miniature unidentified flying object. She fell to the ground and the mini seeker hit a pot of orchids on a high shelf, knocking them to the ground. The glass shattered and dirt flew everywhere. Harry cried in delight and ran towards his mother preparing to launch himself into the mountain of soil on Lily's favorite rug.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried she pointed her wand at him and he hovered a foot in the air. She stood up and began cleansing her beautiful dress from the dirt. Then she remembered to yell at James who was inching towards the exit. He had almost reached it when.

"JAMES DAVID POTTER!"

"Yes love?"

"How many times have I asked you not to enchant Harry's toys? I know you both find it amusing but it is destructive!"

"Yes love."

"Oh don't yes love me! James Potter clean up this mess! Those were my favorite orchids! You are so lucky I caught Harry before he got to this mess!"

"Yes mother" James muttered into Harry's ear as he conjured a broom and dustpan to sweep up the shards of glass. Harry giggled as if he understood what James had meant.

-------------

For most of the appointment James was fine. Lily was a little shaky at first especially when the reverend asked why she had stopped attending (she stuttered something about busy agendas). Reverend Patterson offered them some tea which they all gratefully took. About halfway through his cup, James saw something that nearly made him snort tea through his nose. Luckily, everyone else was in deep conversation about the new baby's baptism. (Harry had been baptized at the church in Godric's Hollow) Harry was off in the corner a little behind Reverend Patterson's desk. They had sent him over there to play on the floor with his toys. He was levitating the Reverend's vast collection of crucifixes around him.

'Merlin's trousers! What the bloody hell am I gonna do?' James asked himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sure harry had shown signs of magic before now but never this powerful! Then James saw Lily discreetly glancing over the Reverend's shoulder. She looked worried but he saw that she was fighting to keep her smile down. Good. If Lily wasn't panicking he didn't need to. He reached into his back pocket and behind his back he placed all the crucifixes back on the wall. When harry saw this he pouted for about 3.46 seconds and then grabbed his toys again. James shook his head. Harry was so much like his godfather Sirius. He saw Lily grinning and realized she was thinking the same thing. He sighed. He loved it when they were thinking the same thing; it just showed they were perfect together! (The fact that they think alike was number 36 on James' list)

Before James knew it the meeting was over and the Reverend was praying over the family.

"I pray to you Oh God Almighty! To watch over this family! As a little blessing is on its way…." James chanced to open his eyes a smidge. He felt like the little boy in Sunday school who opened his eyes just a crack because he wanted to see what everyone looked like with their eyes closed. But when he looked at Lily he saw her hair was lime green and her skin was blue. However, Harry had been taken to the church nursery about half an hour ago and the only other magical person here was himself unless….

"Sweet mother of Merlin!" James yelled at the thought. The thought that the unborn baby was showing prenatal signs of Magic. But soon James regretted his outburst. Lily saw herself and was completely calm but the reverend paled and began stuttering.

"D-d-demons! Sp-spirits! Get away from me! I kn-knew I felt their presence! G-get away devils!" he seized a crucifix and brandished it in their faces like a dagger. Lily and James merely chuckled. They both raised their wands shouted, "OBLIVIATE!" and took off.

"Well that was eventful," Lily commented as she stepped out of the fireplace clutching a sleeping harry and sitting down next to her husband on the sofa.

"How does this kid fall asleep while we floo?" James chuckled as he lightly scratched his young son's back. "I swear he gets more like Padfoot everyday!"

"Oh great! By the time he's 9 years old we won't have a house anymore!" Lily added playfully.

"Hey watch it! He isn't that bad!" James interjected.

"Oh but he is James." Lily whispered a grin on her face. During this conversation they had been slowly leaning in and were now less than an inch apart. In response James

Planted a firm kiss on her lips and when he tried to pull away she gripped the back of his head and pulled him into an all out snog. However, they broke apart slowly as they heard a tiny voice say tiredly.

"Ew! Mummy and Daddy are kissing," Harry said as he rubbed his little sleepy green eyes.

They both smiled at the little boy when a thought suddenly occurred to James.

"Hey Lily do you know if the baby's gonna be a girl or boy yet?"

A playful smirk lit up her face as she stood holding little harry.

"I don't know, Maybe…" she taunted. But before he could reply she strutted off down the hall swaying her hips seductively.

"Hey! Lily! Wait! No fare!" he jumped up and trotted out of the room after her. But when she reached the foot of the stairs she saw her pursuer and giggled. She dashed up the stairs and out of sight. James grinned. She sure knew how to work him up. He then dashed up the stairs after her hunting for the answer that he knew would have to be wrestled out of her. But that could be arranged….

**A/N: Ok yeah sorry it took so long to post! This was seriously the week from hell and I'm not even too happy with the result. Plus I'm a little distracted by a certain member of the male gender… ahem…. Anyways yeah thanks to everyone who reviewed it really helped and seriously I needed some suggestions here. I don't know say a character you want to see or a prompt word (hint hint I like those!) ok signing off… REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. October 10

1"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Remus! Happy Birthday to you!" Lily chorused as she carried the enormous cake into the sitting room.

She had spent the entire previous day working elaborate patterns into the icing and swatting little Harry's hand away constantly.

The four marauders had decided on having a small celebration before the Order came to the large party that night. But Lily knew them well enough to know that for her boys, a small celebration certainly did not imply a small cake!

She smiled as they all dove for the delicious looking pastry and politely declined Remus' offer of a slice.

"I'm not really hungry." She told him. They chewed without chatting (how could they? Their mouths were so full!) And so she waited in silence.

Harry had discarded his fork on the carpet and had continued eating his cake with his grubby little hands, thoroughly enjoying himself. But then he looked down.

"Ew! Mummy! Look at my handses! Look! Look at them mummy! They're dirty!" He cried waving his tiny digits for them all to see.

His hands looked like they had been dipped in ink. They had some kind of black solution coating them. Lily tried to stifle a giggle as the rest of the men looked at each other confunded for a moment before getting up and racing each other to the bathroom.

She smirked and slowly followed them to the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and leaned on the post to watch the boys scramble.

"OUCH!"

"Watch it Moony!"

"That was my foot, Padsy."

"Potter! Move Over!"

Somehow they all squeezed around the small mirror in the Potter's tiny guest bathroom. She laughed as they gazed in horror at their new coloring.

The insides of their mouths (teethe, tongue, lips, everything!) Was black! They looked simply ridiculous! Four grown men standing before a mirror striking poses that consisted of, sticking their tongue out, stretching their lips and cheeks open for a better look, puckering up, etc. in order to examine the damage done.

Sirius was the first to spot Lily doubled over laughing in the reflection. He turned on her and had a stormy look in his gray eyes.

"Evans!"

"Black, I don't believe there is an Evans currently residing at this residency." she smiled sweetly.

"You!" he pointed at her. "How long will this last?"

"Until you four find the antidote."

"But Lily, you know none of us are any good at potions! Not even Remmy! No offense Moons."

James said.

"None taken Prongs!" Remus said.

"How the Hell do you expect me to hook up with Emmeline Vance, looking like this?!" Sirius asked.

"I guess you four better get to work!" she turned and left them. She had a vial of the antidote stashed in her pocket. She went and cleaned harry's hands and mouth.

"Ah well, at least we know Evans learned something from us at school!" Sirius said as he scratched at his tooth to no avail.

"Yeah! That's a great sentiment Sirius! Except for the fact it resulted in us having permanently black mouths!" peter pointed out.

"Oh come on! You guys are such babies! Let's go find the antidote! It's gotta be somewhere in James' Book On One-Thousand-And-One Pranks!" Remus reasoned.

"Yeah, that has gotta be one great prank book! Old Jamsies here never let us touch it! It's 'sacred.' Right James?" Sirius elbowed him.

James was suddenly awkward.

"Well... Uh-Um... maybe I could just go ask Lily like really nicely to tell us the antidote.. And then... uh... you know.. Uh... I don't think that I uh.. Still have the book.. You know.. Garbage.."

He muttered.

The other three glanced at one another.

"Dude! Prongs! You have something in there!" Sirius yelled.

"That isn't a book of pranks it's a book of Lily!!" Peter said excitedly.

"You are so pathetic James!" Remus called down to James as they raced up the stairs.

They ran into the master bedroom, slammed the door in James' face and locked the door.

"Guys! Let me in! Seriously! Lily is going to be SO mad! Guys! GUYS!" James continued banging on the door and yelling but the marauders simply ignored him. (Don't ask me why he didn't just use Alohamora... somtimes James can just be an idiot!)

"Hmmm... if I were James where would I keep all my secret musings about the love of my life?" Sirius pondered while scratching his chin.

"Let's look under the bed." Remus suggested as he dropped to his knees. "Ok! Nevermind!" he said with a rather disturbed expression on his face.

"Oo! Oo! What? Let me see!" Sirius dropped to his knees and thrust his hand under the bed and pulled out what seemed to be a strip of black lace.

He stretched it out and they realized it was a black lace thong! He flung it across the room.

"Ew! Ok! Bad images! Bad images! Ew! Evans! NO! So Wrong!" He yelled tipping his head sideways and hitting his head as if the images would slide out his ear like water.

"Ok... How about the nightstand?" peter said. They heard a muffled NO! Come from outside the door and they smirked with victory.

The top drawer was empty but the bottom drawer was bottomless. It was magically enchanted so you could fit an infinite amount of things in it, a great hiding spot. Peter shoved his entire arm into the drawer but pulled it out so quickly Remus and Sirius didn't even try it. Peter was pale white and just shook his head muttering "Nasty! James wife!.. No...no..no"

After many minutes of searching and some more awkward discoveries they finally found the book. It was wedged between the back of the headboard and the wall.

It was a huge binder overflowing with papers, photographs and other small trinkets that displayed James affection for Lily (some gum she once chewed, a used tissued of hers). But on the front it read, One-Thousand-And-One Amazing Pranks For Young Witches and Wizards.

They quickly skimmed some of the pages, phrases like 'Lily bumped into me today! It felt like heaven' and 'Lily said hello this morning! Maybe she's warming up!' caught their attention and made them snigger. But then there were parts like 'Me and Lily had our first snog today!!' that surprised them! That page dated back to the beginning of fifth year! Two years before they were going out! They were having secret snog sessions! The Marauders were laughing hysterically as they read pages upon pages of James' pouring his heart out for Lily. Then they reached the latest entry, it read 'Lily's Pregnant! Again!'

All three of them looked up at each other. The entry dated back a little more than two months ago! And James hadn't told them?! (They didn't notice Lily's pregnancy because she wore baggy clothes and used shrinking spells etc. so just deal with it! Lol)

They hid the book again and stormed out of the room single file not even glancing at James.

James looked up from his position on the floor. He cringed when none of them made eye contact. They definately knew.

James got up and followed them.

"Look guys! I'm really sorry! I can explain! We only told our Parents and this reverend guy! Come on! Pads! Moony! Wormtail! Guys wait up!" he yelled following them through the house towards the front door.

Lily peeked her head out of the kitchen to see what was up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sirius stopped, turned around and marched up to Lily, He bent down and rubbed her belly saying in a voice suggesting he was talking to a baby,

"A little birdy told me that Evans here is pregnant!" Then he stood up and switched to a harsh, hurtful tone, "Aw! It's gonna be so damn cute! Isn't it? Well good luck finding a godfather!" He turned and stomped towards the door.

Lily clutched her belly protectively. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Yeah.. It's a girl." She said sadly.

The three men stopped and softened. They turned and embraced Lily. They all knew she was scared.

They all went into the living room so James could explain.

"We didn't want to tell you until it was necessary in case anything.. You know... happened." He glanced at Lily. She was fiddling with her hands. He reached over and grabbed one.

"You guys know how it is and well.. We're just really scared right now. Lily can't go to St. Mungos for check ups because we're in hiding now and so Madam Pomfrey has to come visit and take even more precautions than you guys do. It's just... really stressful right now."

Sirius stood up and placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"Well you know I'm always here for you Prongs." he said with a smile.

Remus stood and stuck a hand out for James' to shake.

"Me too! Anytime James! You know that!" James shook it.

Peter stood too, he seemed a bit awkward and extended no indication of friendship to James but merely said, "Yeah! Yeah! Me too!"

Lily smiled and said, "Remus you'll be the godfather won't you?"

His face lit up. "Of course! I'd be SO delighted Lily!" She stood and hugged him. And then the other two in turn.

"And of course, you'll be godfather of the next one Peter!" James said.

Peter looked up. "Really? Me? Do you really think I'm capable..." He said ecstatic.

"Of course!Now shut up rat so we can toast!" He bark laughed and five glasses filled with bubbly appeared in the air.

"To the Potters!" Sirius shouted. They all raised their glasses (Peter half-heartedly doing so) and repeated, "To the Potters!" And downed their glasses. They were all so happy and caught up in their reveling that no one noticed a certain Mr. Pettigrew dump his glass into the fire and disappear into the night and mutter, "Screw the Potters."

**A/N: Ok! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait! Seriously! But I'm working off of free trials of Microsoft word and other Word processors so it's kind of hard when I run out of days in the trial! LOL... So um.. Happy (belated) Christmas!! And happy New Year too! Hope you liked it cuz I didn't.. Well kind of. I thought the beginning was super weak but the end was ok.. Well tell me what YOU think! And give me suggestions.. What should happen next? Huh? What do YOU want to read:)**


	9. October 17

1Lily's eyelids felt heavy as she swept a piece of flaming hair from her visage. It had fallen from the messy bun laying on top of her head. James was asleep on in his chair next to her, his head resting on his arms which were folded across the kitchen table. She glanced over and huffed when she saw him sleeping.

"James..." she started tentatively. She began to shake him violently, "James! Wake Up!!"

"Right! Ok! I'm up!" he jumped.

"I think I found a name I like," she said, her eyes once again pouring over the book of baby names.

"Ok shoot."

"Kassandra?" she asked.

"What does it mean?"

"Um...let's see... er.. Uh... it means... she who.. Er entangles men." Lily finished awkwardly.

"No! No Way is any daughter of mine having that name!" He shouted.

"Ok! Ok! Fine... I'll find something else! You have any suggestions?" She questioned.

"I already told you! I want to name her Jamie!" James reminded.

"And I already told YOU that I am never naming my first born daughter or any child of mine for that matter, after an egotistical twat like you!" She retorted.

"As a middle name?" he pleaded.

"No James! We already named Harry after you! How much more do you want?"

"Our daughter named after me!"

"NO."

Lily shut the huge book and turned and began climbing the stairs. She entered their bedroom with James on her heels.

"How about Lily Jamie Potter? Doesn't that name just roll off the tongue?" James asked.

"No." Lily responded flatly as she pulled her wrinkled shirt over her head. As she reached for her nightgown she said, "How about Aurelia? I always thought that was a pretty name."

"Nah, too old fashioned for my taste, pretty but old. How about Brook?" James suggested as he crawled into bed.

"No I always thought Brook sounded like a stuck up name or something." Lily leaned in the doorway of their bathroom.

"How can finding a name for a child be so difficult?" James sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We could always name her after she's born you never know it may just come to us suddenly as we're looking into her eyes!" Lily giggled.

"NO!" James said looking aghast at such a suggestion, "Name her after she is born? Are you joking? Imagine the insecurity, the confusion, the identity crisis the child would experience! How would you like to not have a name for a few days? Huh?"

Lily looked at James as though he had cracked but he was completely sincere. Lily giggled hysterically and crawled up the bed next to James. She stroked his cheek with one hand.

"You are the cutest thing, Potter." She commented, "I love you." she added with a peck on the lips.

James smiled.

"Well I'm not sure what I did but it must have been good!" He gave her a quick peck on the lips also before tossing her onto her back on the bed and placing himself over her. She was now laughing uncontrollably as James tickled her sides.

"James! Stop!" she gasped between breaths and laughter.

But then James felt a small, quick tap on his stomach and he stopped. He gave Lily a puzzled look at which she laughed.

"The baby kicked James! She kicked!" Lily grinned widely at her husband as he ran his large hand over her slightly swollen belly gently caressing her.

Suddenly he got up off the bed and stood.

Lily sat up and said, "Something wrong, love?"

"No but I know what we should name the baby!"

"What's that dear?" Lily asked rolling her eyes afraid it would be something stupid again like Harrietta to go with Harry. (Yes he had suggested this and Lily wasn't altogether sure he had been kidding. But to his credit Sirius had been here and they had drunken quite a lot of firewhiskey beforehand.)

"Wakeley."

Lily thought for a moment and her eyes lit up.

"I love it!" she threw her arms in the air, "Wakeley Quinn Potter!"

James smiled and picked up his wife and spun her around. They had finally found the perfect name for their daughter.

It was times like these that made the world seem normal again even if just for the Potters. Times when they forgot they were in hiding, forgot there was a war waging, they just became a normal loving family again.

It was times like these that made James feel invincible, like he was king of the world. And to Lily, Harry and soon little Wakeley, he was. He was King of their world.


	10. October 20

1Lily sat at her vanity slowly and absent mindedly combing her hair. She stared at her reflection blankly and apparently was somewhere else entirely.

She was glad for that. She wished that she could be anywhere than where she knew she must be. She knew that at the end of every rain storm there would be a rainbow. Her mother had always told her that. Whispering it epeatedly into her ear every time she was frightened or upset or worried.

Whenever her father came home drunk she whispered it to herself as she lay curled up on her bed listening to her parents scream at each other hoping beyond hope her dad wouldn't hit her mother again. Whenever kids at school teased her for her freckles or red hair she held her chin high and told herself to be strong and hold out for the rainbow. Even when she was older and the pure blood kids at Hogwarts called her mudblood she held on to that phrase. Especially when her sister Petunia repeatedly rejected her she used that sentiment to keep herself together.

Unfortunately that was one rainstorm that had not ended yet. The rainstorm between her and Petunia. But what brought this phrase to mind was first the circumstance they were in, in the first place (being in hiding and in danger of Voldemort and such) and second was because of the upsetting dream she had had the night before and lastly because she rose that morning with no husband beside her, or anywhere else in the house or yard.

So I guess I'll start with the first reason. The Potters had been in hiding for about a month and two weeks. It had started off as light restriction. They had visitors and no fidelius charm for the first few weeks until Dumbledore thought it unwise to go on without a defense mechanism as powerful as the Fidelius charm. Dumbledore had allowed them to visit Lily's childhood church to discuss harry's spiritual future. But that trip had been monitored by over half the order and the journey had been journeyed with a whole department and a half of the ministry in tow. James' best friends were still allowed visits even though many order members believed one of them to be the traitor. James' wouldn't have it, he insisted that they be allowed to come! After all, Sirius was Harry's godfather and their secret keeper. However, tensions ran high and it became clear to Lily that James was now not entirely trusting in his fellow marauders any longer. They appeared so genuine and loving and caring that it truly hurt them to do this. But in times like these you couldn't be too careful with the people you associate with. So two days ago Lily and James sat down and discussed the matter. She remembered it clearly, it was horrible seeing James in such a state. His body shuddered with sobs as he was forced to deny further access to his home to very best friends. Even though he hadn't told them yet he sat there after making the decision, disgusted with himself. He had known these guys since childhood and wondered why he had to let them go now. But he knew the answer. By the end of their conversation James was sure one of them was the spy. Sirius was suspect because of his heritage. He may have hated his family but he was smart enough to know when a good deal was handed to him or he could have always changed his mind. He knew all the dark wizarding families and in fact was probably related to all of them so he would be high up in Voldy's ranks. Remus was the most honest, sensible, and intelligent of the four. Lily had actually pictured herself married to him in the end but never James. But he was also a werewolf. James hated to take this fact into account as proof for his disloyalty because he couldn't help it. But Voldemort was recruiting werewolfs because they really had no where else to go. They were rejected by everyone else in society. Remus was smart and would be valuable to Voldemort. And then there was Peter, poor little Peter. The chubby, awkward one. He was never as popular, or as good looking or as talented as any of the others. He was a tag along always a step behind. James reasoned that out of his three friends Peter would be least likely to be recruited by Volemort. He was weak, naive, simple, lacking in wit and cunning. He was simply everything the Dark Lord didn't want. Sure, he stuck with people bigger than him but there were plenty of them on the good side right? So James made Peter secret keeper. If only James noticed the half hearted remarks, ugly glares or strange absences that emanated from his wormy friend. If only he realized that Peter would only see Voldemort as the powerful one. If only he didn't trust his friends quite so much. If only he wasn't such a great person and good friend.

But then there was that dream of Lily's. First she had felt empty, like a shell, like someone had carved her heart from her body. Then she was in her house alone, James and Harry were gone. But in the room with her were Peter and Sirius (in their animagus forms) and Remus as a werewolf. Peter was in a puddle shivering and cowering. Sirius was in a cage whimpering and occasionally growling but then passing out. Remus simply sat and his wolf eyes flooded with anger and wolf tears. She tried to help them but was held up by a pane of glass. Suddenly she was in a display case, like the ones the snakes are in at the zoo. There were children all around her gawking and pointing and tapping on the glass. The only child standing still and quiet was one little boy with messy black hair and a big scar on his forehead. She noticed he looked just like James did in first year only with her eyes. It was her son. He saw her and smiled sadly and waved before he disappeared into the crowd...

Lily had no idea how to decipher this dream. To her it was like random gibberish but she felt it was some kind of bad omen. She wasn't particularly taken to divination and had never bothered herself to find out what her dreams meant.

And last, when she woke up from her nightmare she found the bed half empty, the house still and quiet and the yard (front and back) deserted. She dared not venture farther from the house in search in the dead of night, alone. Instead she went back up the stairs completely drained and confused. Tears rolling slowly down her cheeks unnoticed, she sat in front of her vanity and proceeded to brush her hair continually for the next three hours without stopping. Her hair began to frizz after twenty minutes. She took no notice when the glowing ball of light skipped over the horizon and peeked through the crack between her drapes begging her to throw them open in delight of the morning's beauty. But morning's beauty was mocking her. She felt like she was at the end of her line. She mourned her husband and her children. Her husband had either left her to die or left to protect her and was as good as dead either way. She could never survive without James. She was a strong woman. An intelligent, strong willed witch! But the man she loved had left her with one child who was prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord, and an extremely, magically powerful, unborn child.

She couldn't move from her perch in front of her mirror. There seemed there was no rainbow coming after this horrible rainstorm, more like a hurricane. That was, if this hurricane ever ended. Lily was sure of it now. Voldemort would win and there was nothing she or anyone else could do. But they would still foolishly want to try. They would give up their lives in vain. Voldemort would find them eventually and kill her and James. Therein he would be killing their first daughter. Then he would move onto Harry, her harry, her little baby boy. He would kill him mercilessly and proceed to take over the entire wizarding world and kill all the mudbloods and muggles. There was no hope. This world was hopeless. No one was watching over her, no one was there to make sure there would be a rainbow, no one was there to hand her, her happily ever after. She would simply die like the rest of them. Hopeless people fighting for a hopeless cause.

She went in and bent over her sons' crib stroking his back soothingly. If there really wasn't anything to live for then she might as well have something to die for, her son.


	11. October 26

**A/N: First of all I would like to apologize sincerely for waiting like this whole month to update. Second, I know, I know Wakeley is a weird name. But I like it and after all, look how many weird names J.K. Rowling uses! Third, ok I know last chapter was SUPER depressing. But I have two good reasons for that! One- I was angry with a lot of people and writing is my way of venting so often when my I am in a bad mood my characters are too. (or in this case J.K. Rowling's characters who I am using for my own purposes. How's that for a disclaimer?!) Two- this story was like mondo fluff it was like one giant fluff ball! So I decided to spice it up with a little angst. I mean c'mon it was getting boring with James being the perfect husband! Haha Oh and I know the dream was uber weird but I'm bad with that sort of thing. So basically that chapter was to show how things went from good to suddenly very, very bad.**

**And now for a brief (or not so brief) news announcement:**

**After this I'm writing 2 more chapters and then an alternate ending. The normal ending will be how J.K. Rowling wrote it plus a little epilogue that will follow the books it will just give you details like what the marauders feel and think, etc. And then I will have an alternate ending with a little epilogue and most probably a sequel. So there. Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy.**

**P.S. please review! I get a lot of hits but I only got ONE review on the last chapter!**

Lily scrubbed the dishes from lunch harder than necessary as she tried to dry her tears on her shoulder. There were only 2 plates to wash, only 2 cups to rinse. Harry had been asking every few minutes where Daddy was and all Lily could say was 'Out'. She held back her tears till he was napping. As she viciously scrubbed at an already spotless plate two large, muscular arms wrapped around her body, grabbing her forearms. She stilled her hands and made her body rigid against his tender touch. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered into it.

"Lils, why aren't you using magic?"

She spun around and pushed him away with all the anger, sadness, resentment and force her tiny body contained. Her still wet and sudsy hands left 2 small hands prints on the chest of his T-shirt. He looked down at them and smiled.

"Aw, Lils c'mon. What's wrong?" he teased.

"What's wrong?" she seethed in a quiet but dangerous voice, "Well only that I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone!"

Against her will, tears gushed from her eyes and as if to make sure he knew she was angry she stepped forward and shoved him again. This time he fell backwards into the kitchen table but he caught himself before he fell to the ground.

"Whoa! Lily! Relax!"

"NO! NO JAMES! I'M NOT GOING TO RELAX! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLOODY FUCKING WAR! WE HAVE A CHILD ON THE WAY AND OUR SON IS BEING HUNTED DOWN BY THE MOST POWERFUL DARK WIZARD AROUND AND I WAKE UP AND YOUR GONE!"

"Lily let me explain I…"

"James, I'm not sure you deserve that chance. The only situation that would have excused your absence would involve you either being dead at the moment or forcibly removed from our home."

"Lily there was this really big mission and…"

"Oh! Well that makes everything alright then now doesn't it? James! Get your act together! You're not a kid anymore! In fact you have 2 kids of your own! You can't just go around doing whatever you please! Even if that mission was more important to you than your family is."

"Lily! C'mon don't say stuff like that!"

"No I am saying stuff like that because that's exactly how your acting! James do you realize the graveness of the situation? There is a spy in the Order. Voldemort could come waltzing in here any day now and kill us all!"

Something in what Lily said must have struck James because he gave up and sat down at the kitchen table. His head drooped and he fiddled with his hands looking very ashamed. Lily noticed this and softened, but only slightly.

"Alright then explain."

"Huh?" James responded daring to look up at Lily.

"I said explain yourself. Where were you?"

" Well, uh.. There was this mission. They thought they may have found the death eaters headquarters and .. Er.." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Thought?"

"Well.. Yeah.. You see.. Well it wasn't really where they thought it was…"

"You mean you didn't find it?" lily began.

"Not exactly…"

"So where were you for the rest of the night?"

"Well… er.. Um.. Sirius and Remus were going out to the Three Broomsticks and asked me to join and well I…"

"You mean to say, you were out drinking all night?" Lily huffed angrily.

James nodded silently.

"Get out." she whispered solemnly.

He just looked up at her gaping.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me! GET OUT!" SHe jabbed her finger warningly at the door.

"Lily. C'mon let's be sensible.." He stood up his hands outstretched and palms turned up as if in sacrafice.

"I'M BEING PERFECTLY SENSIBLE NOW GET OUT NOW!"

"Lily…."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY SON…."

Her tears poured from her eyes again as she lunged forward and grabbed James' sleeve trying to drag him to the door. Of course, she didn't want to kick him out, she needed him. But what else was she going to do? He couldn't just do that to her!

"Daddy?" a small voice asked timidly. And then Harry came running through the doorway from the hall his arms outstretched yelling, "DADDY!"

He ran to James and wrapped his tiny arms around his knees. James looked at Lily Pleadingly. Lily knew she couldn't do that to her son or to herself. So she sniffed a little and turned back to the sink and wiped her eyes dry.

"C'mon squirt. How about you go finish your nap?" James encouraged.

"NO!" harry stomped his tiny, bare foot. "I don't wanna!"

"What if I we get pumpkin ice cream and play quidditch when you wake up?"

"OK!" he shouted as he scampered off to his room.

James approached Lily and embraced her and this time she didn't stiffen. She laughed softly as she said, "Yeah that's exactly what our son needs, More ice cream and more quidditch!" 

James chuckled and stroked Lily's hair methodically. After a few moments James spoke.

"Lily, I am really, really sorry. You know that right?"

She looked up at him and nodded. That's all it took. She was still upset and shaken but it was going to be ok. They were going to be ok.

"That was so selfish of me and I know I'm a rubbish husband and a rubbish father and I.."

Lily smiled and James stopped.

"You are nothing of the sort."

And then a tap on their window signaled a momentary panic until they saw the owl perched outside the window. They looked at each other, worried. They were under the Fidelius Charm and the only reason anyone would risk compromising their location to deliver news would be for an extreme emergency. James quickly opened the window and took the letter. This is what it said.

_James and Lily,_

_He got the Longbottoms. They were his other target. Tortured them to insanity. You're next. _

_The Order_

It was very brief just giving the basics because of the high chance of it being intercepted. They both knew the Order would contact them with any changes in plans or any other important news. But for now all they could do was wait. Lily let out a small sob as she read the miniscule note. James eyes grew dark with something like determination or maybe a little fear. 

And suddenly they both didn't think it was all going to be ok. They were not going to be ok.


	12. October 30

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright so sorry about the underlining I'm not sure what's up with that… but thanks to everyone who reviewed! I never list them because it's too hard and I'm lazy.. So thanks for the reviews!**

**ENJOY!! And REVIEW!!**

(Takes place around 8 at night.)

James ran around the house stuffing clothing, food and other important items into bags and trunks.

"JAMES! Would you stop it?"

James continued his frantic packing.

"No! Lily, I'm sick of sitting around waiting! Voldemort could skip up our front steps any second and we're just sitting here waiting to be murdered!"

James was now waving his hands around in the air like a mad man.

"The Order obviously doesn't understand or they would have evacuated us by now! Or at least sent us a few guards or something! It's been four days Lily!"

Lily grabbed James' arms from the air and he relaxed.

"James, Sirius and Remus checked morning and night everyday since he got the Longbottoms. Peter is still safe in hiding. The only way Voldemort can get to us is through Peter and Peter hasn't been anywhere near him!"

Lily rubbed her hands soothingly up and down his arms. He took a deep, relaxing breath and dropped the bag he was holding to entwine his fingers in Lily's hair and kiss her passionately on the lips. At first she was taken aback by his swift movement but only for a moment. Her hands slipped up his torso, under his shirt, her fingers caressing his muscles. He pushed her down onto the couch and broke the kiss.

"Lily, I'm scared." he whispered.

It was so quiet she almost didn't catch it. She smiled a sympathetic smile and swiped her thumb tenderly across his cheekbone.

"Me too, James"

And he kissed her again but it was just a small peck on her lips before he nuzzled his face in her neck. She giggled and asked,

"James! What are you doing?"

"You smell good Lily." he said in reply.

His voice was slightly muffled and she felt his breath on her skin as he spoke. Lily shut her eyes in contentment. She knew they would make it. James could always manage to dampen the affects of fear. Voldemort's number one weapon was fear. She knew that they just had to ignore it. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of identical ones staring back at her from behind tiny, black, wire rimmed glasses.

"Hi Mummy!" harry giggled.

James emerged from his cuddling and peered at the tiny figure leaning over the arm of the couch, hovering above Lily's face.

"Come 'ere squirt!" James invited.

Harry squealed his little baby giggle and clambered around the couch. Lily moved to sit up but James was quicker. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. Harry climbed up onto the couch beside them and giggled.

"You did wrong daddy!" he covered his mouth with his two tiny hands and giggled. James cocked his head and gave harry a puzzled look.

"Baby sits on lap! Not Mummy! She's too big Silly!" Harry explained as if it were obvious.

"Oh I see now! Thanks harry! I needed that one!" James said and pretended to give Lily a stern look. Lily laughed and slid off his lap and sat beside him.

"Better." harry said as he climbed up into James' lap.

Harry turned his curious green eyes to his mother still in her T-shirt and Pajama shorts. Her five month pregnant belly poked out under her shirt and Harry placed his small hands on it.

"Mummy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is baby in there?"

"Yes, harry. She's a girl and her name's Wakeley remember?"

"Yeah, I members. How long does she stay in there?"

"Not very long."

"Was I in there before?"

"You sure were."

"Wicked."

And that was the end of the discussion. Harry laid his head down on Lily's swollen stomach and shut his eyes murmuring incoherent but undeniably sweet words to his baby sister. James cuddled up beside them and soon all three had dozed off.

Some time later, although it was now dark, a loud noise echoed through the small house. Harry woke startled until he heard a familiar voice talking quietly from another room.

"Hello?? Heeeelllloooooo? Anyone home? Oh god! Remus they aren't responding! Bloody Hell! I knew we should have called sooner! Oh god! NO!" Sirius Black's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Harry ran into the room.

"Uncle Sirius!" He looked around for a moment and then found him. His head was floating in the green flames of the hearth.

Sirius released a relieved sigh and grinned.

"Hey Prongslet! Whatcha up to? Why are you up so late?"

"Oh! Mummy and Daddy fell asleeps with me and then I hearded you!" Harry proclaimed and clapped his hands together. Sirius laughed and continued.

"Wow, I miss you MM! Haven't seen you in ages! Given your Daddy lots of trouble?" Harry nodded obediently.

"But you're being good for your Mum right? She's the one you gotta look out for! She's a devil if I ever knew one! And trust me I've known loads of 'em! I mean you should see the house I grew up in and…."

Harry continued to nod and smile and let his Uncle Sirius ramble on saying lots of words he didn't know until he heard his Daddy.

"Harry? Oh my God!! HARRY!" he yelled.

" In here daddy!" Harry yelled from the doorway and his dad rushed over.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked frantically.

He pointed one tiny digit at the fireplace.

"Talkin to Uncle Sirius." he said nonchalantly.

James ran to the fireplace.

"Sirius! What's wrong? What happened?" he yelled.

Sirius took a moment to recover, not expecting to be interrupted. However, after he realized that he was now speaking with an adult his expression turned dark and serious (no pun intended).

"James, I don't care what Albus Dumbledore says! You have to get out of there now! I know your under the fidelius charm but c'mon! It's voldemort! You've seen what he's capable of! Multiple times! In fact three times it was directed solely at you! He will find a way! Let's go to Hogwarts! It's safe there and we can figure out a new plan and we won't tell anyone else in the order! Only us and Dumbledore and…"

"SIRIUS!" James shouted above Sirius' hysterics.

"I already tried this and Lily wouldn't hear of it! Look Padfoot, I'm scared too! Hell, we all are who wouldn't be? But we need to focus! You just flipped out in front of my son!"

"Look- James- I'm sorry but.."

"Sirius, I gotta go okay? Go get some sleep, go check on Peter when you wake up. If he's not there, we'll talk okay? Good night." Sirius continued to splutter excuses and Remus shouted in the background before james put out the fire with a bucket of water. Without a doubt in his mind that his family would be just fine Jame set off to tuck harry into his bed. He laughed out loud at the idea of danger.

Earlier that day James wouldn't have hesitated for a moment on taking Sirius up on that offer. But now his strength was renewed with the love of his family and the hope he had for the future.

If only Sirius had called a few hours earlier. Maybe then things could work out. Maybe then… well.. Let's not dwell on what could've happened….

**A/N: Don't freak out! I will kill them! But I am going to let them live too!! Alternate endings rock! Haha! So don't flip out.**


	13. October 31

**A/N: Ok so the Longbottoms are tortured after the Potters are killed. Sorry I forgot! Plus it just fits with this story so oh well! And I know Voldemort didn't do it directly but Bellatrix and other Deatheaters did. But the letter was supposed to be brief and urgent. They didn't have time to explain everyone who did it so they refer to Voldemort and/or his Deatheaters as a single unit 'he'. Satisfied? Too bad! ****J**** Enjoy….**

Sirius sat up and stretched before he checked the time. He instantly snapped awake when he saw it was already 8:27! He was supposed to check on Wormtail every night at 6:00. However, after that distressing conversation with Prongs last night Sirius couldn't sleep so that afternoon Sirius had laid down for a nap after taking some sleeping draught.

'How could I possibly have slept that long?!.' he asked himself.

Then he realized how much more time he was wasting and he hastened to get dressed and ready.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius was once again very distressed. He was in Wormtail's safe house but Wormtail was not. He searched everywhere. There was no struggle, Wormtail was just…. Gone.

And then it hit him, he came late today so Wormtail must've thought he wasn't coming, there was no struggle, it all made sense.

Wormtail was the spy.

Sirius howled in agony right then and there. He fell to his knees and sobbed. Wormtail was the spy but he was also the Potter's secret keeper. They were friends! They were more than friends! They were family! Wormtail was betraying his family!

"NOOOO!!" he wailed tugging on his dark tresses. After a few moments of lamenting this terrible happening Sanity came upon him again and he realized what was going to happen. But apparently he wasn't completely filled with sanity as he ran to fire and through floo powder into it and shouted,

"HOGWARTS!"

Instead of going to warn the Potters.

When he arrived through the Gryffindor fireplace the castle was eerily quiet. Everyone was still down at the Halloween feast. He sprinted toward the Great Hall and as he got closer he heard the cheery sounds of the banquet. He burst through the Tall doors and stood in the doorway probably looking rabid. Every students' head turned toward him and all went silent. The desert was almost gone and he was sure the feast was coming to a close.

'Well, it'll go out with a bang!" he thought miserably.

He walked calmly up to the staff table and straight up to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded at him in acknowledgement but gave him an angry look, asking with his eyes why Sirius was here and not in his safe house.

"Hello Sirius! What a pleasure to have you dining with us tonight! Take a seat! Here!" Dumbledore said boisterously as he drew up a chair for the guest.

"No Albus!" Sirius said in a frantic whisper. Albus frowned. "I can't stay! I can't eat!" But Dumbledore interrupted.

He rose from his chair and looked out over Sirius' head at the silent students.

"Students please return to your Dormitories. Prefects take roll when everyone is in and you of course remember the emergency security drills we've practiced? Kindly implement those plans when all are safe and secure in their beds."

A tidal wave of whispers and rumors crashed down over the students and Albus turned to the faculty.

"You know what we must do." he said simply and then took off towards his office with Sirius on his heels. If they had the secret keeper of the location of the child who would defeat Voldemort, within their walls all measures must be taken.

"Albus! Albus please! Listen to me! I…" Sirius pleaded walking quickly beside Dumbledore. However, He was not listening and they reached his office.

"Fizzing Whizbees." He siad and the gargoyle jumped aside.

Once they had entered and both were seated Sirius tried again.

"Sir, really this is urgent!" Sirius began again.

"Sirius, you were not under any circumstance to leave your safe house. Do you realize you hold the life of Lily, James and Harry Potter in your hands? If you had some how been intercepted by a death eater on your way here who knows what could've happened!"

"But sir!"

"No buts Sirius!" Albus concluded as he through floo powder into the fire. "Now get back in hiding!"

Sirius held his hands out in front of him pleading.

"Albus! You've got to hear me out! It's not me! I mean you weren't there and we switched! No! NO! you don't understand!"

But Dmbledore pushed him into the fire and shouted the destination and Sirius was whisked back to hiding.

Meanwhile…..

A dark figure swept through Godrics' Hollow. He didn't look suspicious at all as it was Halloween night and the man appeared to be in costume. He had quick determined steps and shoved others out of his way. His pale and twisted face was covered in the shadow from the hood of his cloak. He knew his destination because his most cowardly servant had finally come around with information. He came to a small garden gate guarding a quaint little yard.

'How cute.' he thought sarcastically to himself.

And proceeded to intrude into the Private residency. Light poured from one of the downstairs windows and James sat reading the daily prophet. His wand laying discarded on a nearby table.

'Fool, leaving his wand out of reach!'

Then a woman entered the room and sat down beside the man and cuddled up to him. Voldemort scowled.

'Such a shame I have to break this up!' he thought.

He walked swiftly to the door and didn't bother knocking. He blasted it open and heard the man's urgent tone.

"Lily, it's him! Go! Take Harry and Run!"

Voldemort stepped onto the Potter threshold just as James ran into the hall coming face to face with Voldemort.

Voldemort lowered his hood and smiled evilly. The stupid boy hadn't picked up his wand in his haste. There was fear in James' eyes but he looked defiantly into Voldemorts eyes, stood up straight and prepared to be killed. Voldemort lifted his wand and blasted the man aside.

Upstairs Lily was bustling about preparing to flee and heard the crash that she knew meant her husband's death. She burned with anger and fear and maternal instinct. She was unaware of the tears gushing from her eyes as she dropped everything she was doing. She went over to Harry's crib and reached one hand inside to stroke his soft black baby hair. Her other hand gripped her wand tightly.

Then the door ripped off it's hinges and Lily whipped around to face her death. Voldemort stood there chuckling at her fierce expression. But he obliged to his servant's stupid pleas.

"Move aside!" he commanded to the girl.

"No! Not Harry Please! Have Mercy!"

"Get out of the way you silly girl!" he threatened pointing his wand straight at her chest. She flung her arms out in an attempt to block the crib from the monster. He simply laughed again. For a moment she thought fleetingly of her unborn child and released a sob for her daughter who would never be given the chance at Life.

"You animal! He's just a child!" were her last words.

Voldemort blasted her aside too and came upon the sleeping child. He wasted no time and lifted his wand to the child's tiny face and mumbled the dreaded words.

Sirius arrived in time to hear the blast from the second floor and see half the house be blown apart.

"NO!" he screamed in rage. He ran into the half demolished cottage and immediately found his friend, his brother lying dead at his feet.

"James…" he breathed his body beginning to go into shock. Then he remembered the two others and harbored the tiniest hope for the rest of the family as he dashed up the staircase. He ran into the nursery and coughed and spluttered. The air was filled with dust from the recent damage. He could see a body burried under all the rubble and began to dig. Clawing at the wood and metal and cloth he finally reached the cold, dead body of Lily Potter. He held her in his own bloodied hands and wept. When he had cried himself out he looked around for any sign of Harry. In the corner he spotted the twisted remains of his crib. He ran over and peered inside. A tiny Harry lay awake quiet and content and blissfully unaware of the night's tragedy.

"Harry! Oh thank God!"

The baby turned his eyes upon his godfather and giggled.

"Uncle Sirius!"

Slowly tears streamed down his face once more and he smiled the saddest smile that would ever grace the visage of the ever jovial Sirius Black.

"Yeah, hey squirt."

A shuffling noise and a sudden bout of coughs caused Sirius to look up and wield his wand threateningly. Then he saw the half Giant. Sirius put up a fight but Hagrid knew he was under strict orders. So Sirius did the only helpful thing he could think of and offered him his bike. Hagrid took it gratefully and took off into the night sky. Sirius watched him disappear with the only remaining Potter clutched in his arms. And slow sad tears trickled down his face as he murmured a vow to his lost family members.

"James and Lily, you will be avenged."

**A/N: stay tuned! This isn't the end! More to come: ALTERNATE ENDING **


	14. The Alternate Ending

**A/N: Here it is! The ALTERNATE ENDIN I know Lily's parents died before this happened for this story let's say there alive k?**

James was tidying up the house as Lily took a nap that afternoon. Harry offered to help but as many of you know, children are often more of a hindrance than a help. So James got clever and appointed Harry the very, very important job of being the overseer. He told Harry that he had to keep a close watch and make sure everything was just right in the house and to tell James if he missed any spots.

So the two enjoyed about an hour of each other's company. Harry enjoyed his job very much and often told his Daddy that he had missed a spot even when he was doing a nice job. James did not find this very funny whereas Harry would topple off the couch onto the floor in hysterics.

However, as James was placing a vase of flowers back onto it's previous perch. Lily's screeching split the air and he dropped the vase. It shattered and water spilled everywhere but James didn't bother to clean it up. He sprinted up the stairs two at a time and came running into their bedroom.

"Lily? Lily, what's wrong?"

She was lying on their bed and thrashing around, clutching her stomach.

"James! AH! James! Listen Carefully." he nodded "I am going into labor early much too early."

James' mouth fell open.

"WHAT? But you're barely pregnant! How can.. How could?"

He spluttered and Lily grabbed onto to him as her breathing sped up and she let out another earsplitting shriek.

"I know, I know, the baby will be extremely premature but it's ok five month old babies can survive outside the mothers womb. What you need to do is get to Dumbledore, explain what is going on. Then get some people to help because I need to get to Hogwarts without anyone else knowing!"

"But, I can't leave you! You're in labor and.." "Shut up! Go find Dumbledore and get me something for the pain.

James ran down the stairs, yelled at Harry to go upstairs with his mother and flooed to the Gryffindor common room. Without missing a beat he pushed aside the baffled students and ran out the portrait hole. He reached the headmaster's office and ran inside. He ignored the fact that he was in the middle of lecturing two students who apparently had done something very bad.

"ALBUS!" James yelled even though the man was right in front of him and had clearly acknowledged his presence. He glared at the two third years and they led themselves out. As soon as the door shut James began again.

"Albus! Lily went into labor really early and we need help and she want something for the pain and she wants to come here and the baby is only five months old! Albus what are we going to do?" After this very speedy and panicked rant James stood there panting and looking to Albus for help. But the old man just looked confused.

"Lily's pregnant?"

"Yes! Yes! We didn't want to make it a big deal… but now we need help!"

"Ok, first you need to go see Severus for a calming draught and bring him back with you. I will go round up some of the other teachers."

Mere minutes later James Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sybille Trelawney, Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and Kelly Sinistra all stood around in the headmaster's office.

"Ok, I've gathered you all because Lily Potter has gone into premature labor with her second child and needs to be transported and treated here at Hogwarts."

The women all gasped and Snape paled.

"I of course have chosen you all because you are all women and Poppy you are the nurse and Severus we will need potions."

"Albus, I don't know if I'll have anything appropriate prepared. I mean we don't typically need to have potions for childbirth on hand."

"It's ok Severus go now and do your best."

Severus exited quickly.

"Poppy I will need you to help me get Lily here, so Sybille and Kelly if you wouldn't mind preparing the Hospital Wing."

The two women raced off.

"Minerva, we still have some arrangements to be made so if you would please go and wait with Mrs. Potter." "Oh it would be my pleasure Albus!" And then she was gone also.

"Rolanda, you and I will apparate to Diagon alley to quickly purchase some Polyjuice potion. James if you would?" James handed Albus a strand of his hair and gave him a very confused look. Albus plucked a long red hair from James' sweater.

"Oh and look at what luck we have! We now have a piece of Lily too! How convenient! Well Lily's parents, if they are willing, will take the potion and will take up your places while Lily gives birth and we take care of the child. If your location has been compromised we don't want anyone getting suspicious so you will each have doubles! And James you will floo to Remus and Sirius and Peter and bring them back here with you."

After that they set off to their own jobs.

James fell out of Remus' fireplace coughing and spluttering.

"James! James, what happened? Why are you here?"

"Lily went into labor early! I'll explain the rest when we get there!"

And with that he grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him into the green flames. They both stumbled from Sirius' fireplace but before they could cough or splutter they were nearly squished to death in Sirius' arms.

"Hey Guys!!"

"C'mon Sirius! You're wasting time!" James growled and before Sirius could ask questions they were at Peter's house which was quiet and empty.

"Oh god! LILY AND HARRY!" James yelled while he ran into each room, searching every possible nook and cranny that worm tail may be hiding in.

"We gotta go! We gotta go NOW!" James ran outside and apparated to his house and the other two followed. He appeared a little ways away from the house and ran up the stairs to his screaming wife. After Lily's parents arrived they transported Lily by floo with the combined strength of the Marauders. They arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room and burst into the bunch of students huddled around the fire.

It was the strangest scene. Three grown men panicking and carrying a disheveled woman who was screaming. They yelled for everyone to get out of their way and Remus conjured a wheel chair for Lily and they raced out the portrait hole with Sirius and Remus in the lead Yelling that everything would be ok, James pushing Lily pale and stuttering and Lily sitting in the wheelchair hunched over and huffing and puffing. A crowd of students gathered around the still open portrait hole and watched them take off down the corridor completely oblivious.

They were lucky that the Hospital wing was on the same floor and they arrived in record time. Sybille and Kelly had everything prepared and they lifted Lily onto a bed. Severus ran in a few minutes later his arms full with bottles of potions. Lily screamed in pain and he paled and nearly dropped the bottles. He put them down and quickly gave her the one for pain. Soon after Minerva, Poppy and Albus came rushing in from the headmaster's office. Everyone seemed to know what to do but the Marauders. They quickly got out of the way.

Lily was in labor for hours and both Sirius and Remus had fallen asleep. But James was not. He flinched every time his wife yelled as if he could feel the pain himself. He watched her raptly wishing he could comfort her. Everyone was doing their part, Trelawney sat on one of the beds 'predicting' the child's future. Madam Hooch monitored the baby through a special monitor. Whenever a particular medical instrument was needed McGonagall transfigured something into it. Sinistra sponged Lily's sweaty face and spoke comfortingly to her. Poppy instructed Lily on when she needed to push or breath or relax. Severus stepped in giving Lily the right Potions at the right time and Albus watched over it all leaving nothing undone, making sure everything was done properly and thoroughly.

James only wished he could step in and just hold her hand or reassure her tell her he loved her. And that's when James saw it. Snape had paused for a moment and gazed down at Lily longingly. He had a pained expression on his face. Lily gave a quick yelp of pain and James flinched but Snape did too. Snape stepped forward to tip another potion into Lily's mouth. As he did so he grasped one of her hands in his own and smiled at her. She smiled back. James felt like He had been smacked in the face. He was always the jealous type. He marched over and shoved Severus out of the way. He bent down next to his wife and smiled. He took her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she screeched particularly loudly and for a lot longer.

"I can see the head!" Poppy announced.

James and Lily beamed at each other and James had long forgotten any thoughts of Wormtail.

The rest of the birth went smoothly and Remus and Sirius had woken up in time to witness it.

Since he was godfather Remus was allowed to cut the cord and had dibs on the first person to hold her (after her mum and dad of course). The baby girl was smaller than the length of a quill and weighed about 11 ounces. But he was healthy for being so premature and any special needs that may come up could be taken care of. So everyone rejoiced in this tiny miracle until they looked around and saw that Dumbledore was gone.

Meanwhile at the house.

The little cottage that Potters called home was nearly demolished. It was dark and silent except for the small cry of a little child on the second floor.

-FLASHBACK-

As lily was in birth…….

Voldemort broke into the Potter's residence and approached who he assumed to be James Potter. He thought what a fool the man was for not using a wand to defend himself. But in reality the man couldn't have used a wand if he had wanted to because he was really Lily's father, a muggle. So he stood proud and faced the evil man, giving up his life to defend his wife and grandson's. After blasting the man to the floor Voldemort moved on to his next victim. He climbed the stairs and burst into the nursery. He came face to face with who he though was Lily Potter but was really her mother. He remembered Severus' one request.

"Move aside!"

"Never!" "Get out of my way you silly girl!"

When she again refused he killed her too and proceeded to the small child's crib. He pointed the wand at the child's forehead and muttered the dreaded words.

-END FLACHBACK-

Dumbledore had cast a spell on the house so he would know immediately if anything happened.

He apparated in front of the destroyed house and walked swiftly inside. He saw the body of Lily's father disguised as James and checked for a pulse. There was none. He went to the nursery and then found the second victim. She had no pulse either. So where was Harry. And then there was a small cry from the corner where there lay a pile of rubble and a twisted piece of metal which had been Harry's crib. He plucked the crying child from the rubble and levitated his grandmother's body down the stairs. He told harry to hang on, then grabbed each body by the wrist and apparated. When he arrived at the gates he quickly produced a patronus and sent it to the others. Then he conjured stretchers for the bodies and waited. A crowd of teachers swarmed across the lawn to hear what happened.

Not much time later James sat with Dumbledore in his office but Lily was still not able to leave her bed.

"How in hell did he survive?" James asked stunned at what Dumbledore had just explained.

"Well, I never thought I'd actually see it but I have been coming up with this theory. The theory is that there is ancient magic in this world. Magic beyond wands and incantations and potions. That magic is love. A mother's love for a child is the most powerful bond there is and although it was not his mother, it was his grandmother. She sacrificed herself for him! And that love seemed to have provided a kind of protection around Harry!" Albus said excitedly.

"But lily's mum was a muggle! How did she do magic?" James reasoned.

"Ah, you see James, the greatest magic is not only for us wizards. The greatest magic is for all people. Music and laughter and happiness and Love. That is the best kind of magic. That is real, true, everlasting magic. And it's for everyone to share."

**A/N: Tada! ****J**** anyways that's it! But I am gonna do a sequel I just don't when! Sorry if anything is messed up I was excited and this is a little rushed. Thanks for everyone who read all the way through.**


End file.
